(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agent for coloring fibers containing keratin, in particular, human hair, which comprises selected cationic, CH-acidic heterocycles in combination with reactive carbonyl compounds, to the use of this combination in agents for coloring fibers containing keratin, for freshening up the color or nuancing of fibers containing keratin which have already been colored, and to a method of coloring fibers containing keratin, in particular, human hair.
For coloring fibers containing keratin, either direct dyes or oxidation dyes, which arise as a result of oxidative coupling of one or more developer components with one another or with one or more coupler components, are generally used. Coupler and developer components are also referred to as oxidation dye precursors.
The developer components used are usually primary aromatic amines with a further free or substituted hydroxy or amino group located in the para or ortho position, diaminopyridine derivatives, heterocyclic hydrazones, 4-aminopyrazolone derivatives, and 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine and derivatives thereof.
Specific representatives are, for example, p-phenylenediamine, p-tolylenediamine, 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, p-aminophenol, N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine, 2-(2,5-diaminophenyl)ethanol, 2-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)ethanol, 1-phenyl-3-carboxyamido-4-aminopyrazol-5-one, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 2-aminomethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxymethyl-4-aminophenol, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine and 2,5,6-triamino-4-hydroxypyrimidine.
The coupler components used as usually m-phenylenediamine derivatives, naphthols, resorcinol and resorcinol derivatives, pyrazolones, m-aminophenols and substituted pyridine derivatives. Suitable coupler substances are, in particular, α-naphthol, 1,5-, 2-7- and 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, m-aminophenol, resorcinol, resorcinol monomethyl ether, m-phenylenediamine, 2,4-diaminophenoxyethanol, 2-amino-4-(2-hydroxyethylamino)anisole (Lehmann's Blue), 1-phenyl-3-methylpyrazol-5-one, 2,4-dichloro-3-aminophenol, 1,3-bis(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, 2-chlororesorcinol, 4-chlororesorcinol, 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol, 2-methylresorcinol, 5-methylresorcinol, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-methylaminopyridine and 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine.
With regard to further customary dye components, reference is made expressly to the “Dermatology” series, published by Ch. Culnan, H. Maibach, Verlag Marcel Dekker Inc., New York, Basle, 1986, vol. 7, Ch. Zviak, The Science of Hair Care, chapter 7, pages 248–250 (Direct Dyes) and chapter 8, pages 264–267 (Oxidation Dyes), and the “European Inventory of Cosmetic Raw Materials”, 1996, published by the European Commission, obtainable in disk from the Bundesverband der deutschen Industrie- und Handelsunternehmen für Arzneimittel, Reformwaren und Körperpflegemittel e.V., Mannheim, Bezug genommen.
With oxidation dyes, although it is possible to achieve intense colorations with good fastness properties, the development of the color takes place, however, inter alia under the influence of oxidizing agents such as, for example, H2O2, which in some cases can result in damage to the fibers. The provision of oxidation hair colorations with adequate fastness properties, in particular, with very good wash-, light- and rubbing-fastnesses, continues to be problematic.
Furthermore, some oxidation dye precursors or certain mixtures of oxidation dye precursors can sometimes have a sensitizing effect in people with sensitive skin. Direct dyes are applied under more gentle conditions, but their disadvantage is that the colorations often only have inadequate fastness properties.
Colorants comprising cationic, CH-acidic heterocycles according to formula (I) below, and the use thereof for coloring fibers containing keratin or for freshening up the color or nuancing fibers containing keratin which have already been colored are not known to date.
(2) Description of Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,210 proposes an improved process for the preparation of photosensitive styryl dyes with various heterocyclic head groups. The use of these dyes and their precursor compounds in agents for coloring fibers containing keratin is not described.